What Happens In The Bedroom
by Pixie611
Summary: Jack and Damien make a sex diary. Two pretty boys like that? What do they do in the bedroom? :D R&R
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in the Bedroom...**

**Chapter 1**

**Heyya!  
>NEW STORY<br>It's going to be a Yaio so it'll be Lemony.  
>It's also my first ever Lemon or Yaio or anything that isn't 'and when they woke up the next morning they remembered they'd had sex.'<br>Hope you enjoy it.**

**Pix xx**

The whorl wind that is Jack Twist flew into the room. I looked up from my paper as he planted himself on my lap. And after kissing me quickly he came out with today's reason of excitement,

"I was watching How to Spice up Your Love Life, and they were talking about sex diaries. Can we try it Damien pleaseee?" I looked down at him and nodded. "Yes!" he cheered and threw his arms around my neck I pulled him close meeting my lips to his. As always he was the first to ask for access, both of us would always oblige to the others request, so I parted my lips and caught his tongue with mine as it shot in like a rocket. We shared saliva and when the time came to draw apart spit had dribbled from both our mouths. We grinned at each other.

"Can we do the first time we did it first?" I asked my young lover although I was the older male of the two of us, I treated this diary like a project of his and even though we were both writing in the book I let him take charge.

Jack gasped, "Not the time in the shower!" he said, "Can I write it?" he asked suddenly very excited.

_I opened the door; inside the bathroom it felt like a sauna. And singing like a nightingale in the shower was my Damien. He hadn't realised that I'd come in but I knew he didn't mind otherwise he would have locked the door._

_I sat on the chair next to the shower curtain and pulled it back. That scared him, he turned around quickly, "Crap, Jack honey don't scare me like that!" he said beginning to laugh. He turned down the water so that he could hear me._

"_Sorry," I said loudly, "needed help with my Soc homework." He nodded and asked me what the first question was. "How many ancient runes are there, that open the twelfth temple of Nyx?" I knew the question by heart, because I'd spent the best part of and hour reading it and rereading it, but even so I stared at my book instead of gazing hungrily at his manhood. He thought for a few moments, and then turned the shower off completely, I pulled the towel he had left on the back of the chair out and held it out for him to step into. The condensated mist cleared and I really could look at my boyfriend, who was not wrapped in the cream towel. But he could also see me,_

"_Where have you been to get in that state?" he asked, after pulling back the curtain and seeing Damien I'd forgotten that I was covered in chocolate cake mix. "Right you come her." He said letting go of his towel and reaching for me. His towel pooled on the floor and I began to swat him playfully._

_He then half peeled of my denim jacket, using the fact that I was still attached to the blue material; he pulled the jacket and me towards the shower. Damien turned on the water jets and then carried on stripping me bare. I laughed and giggled and slapped him gently until I was wearing just my boxers, he didn't force anything and didn't ask but I nodded and he pulled them down exposing my small member. His face spilt into a smile and he grabbed me in a fire mans lift, and slung me over his shoulder slapped my ass with one hand and climbed back into the shower. _

_When he set me down under the steaming water we were squashed belly to belly in the small shower stall. "Well this is cosy." He whispered laughing, and then he wrapped his arms around me. I had nothing else to do but to wrap mine around his waist; I began tracing patterns on his back with my fingertips, he shuddered every now and then. I started to make wave-like designs that started at his neck and worked its way downwards; when I reached where his back fanned out on to the plains of his bottom, I stopped the sweeping motion and started travelling in a single straight line in between the peaks of each cheek. Water followed my finger, making my intended path slippery; I kept pushing down curving round so I reached his entrance. _

_Where I stopped, I didn't know whether to go any further but as scary as this was I was enjoying it, though I couldn't work out whether my partner was he had his eyes closed and his face was stony. I pulled out not wanting to upset him; he opened his eyes and looked at me, _

"_Why did you stop?" he asked _

"_I'm not doing all the work." I said he laughed and reached down to pull on my manhood; I gasped, no one had touched me like that ever. He pulled it and let go, squeezing gently each time he reclaimed it. Damien panted pulling faster, and then he suddenly let go falling against the peach wall. _

"_Turn around." He whispered breathlessly. I turned so my back was to him, he snaked one arm around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Then he slowly slipped a finger into my entrance, as soon as I went past the first coil of muscle a pain spasamed from the bone in my ass "Sorry Sorry Sorry." He chanted he pushed it up further, and then brought it back, only to re-enter with two fingers and move them in a scissoring motion, I cried out. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. He didn't answer, and began kissing and nibbling the skin around my neck and shoulders. I moaned it hurt like hell, but it was a good pain like being sedated, the needle hurts but after the drug lets you go to sleep which is great. I screamed again as he put a third finger through my entrance, stretching it, "Just do it!" the pain was too much to bear. _

_His kisses got more desperate, and each time a passionate spark of pain shot from the spot. The arm he had wrapped around my waist wriggled up so he held my shoulder, which he used to turn me and push me roughly against the wall. And then without warning he thrust his member into my hole, I screamed but he shushed me telling me when I got used to it, it would be better. I breathed deeply, and after he got into a rhythm and began pumping me I realised he was right we moaned at the same time, and I began moving my hips in time with his thrusts. I turned my head and caught his lips as he moved up too kiss my jaw. With the hand he didn't hold my shoulder with he slid it round to my front and, in time with our rhythm, he began wanking my cock. I couldn't believe I'd just lost my virginity, but I knew it was with the right person._

_An unfamiliar knot in my stomach warned me of how close we were, "Damien... I think... I'm gonna..." _

"_Just do it." He whispered. We kept our rhythm and after a couple of seconds a white liquid spat out of my cock into Damien's rolled up fists. He kept pumping and the liquid carried on spilling into his hands, he seemed to be enjoying the sensation as much as I was. When I was quite dry he used his cum filled hands and to clean his face, using it like a face pack. I kept kissing him letting what was in his hands drip into both our mouths._

_Behind, he was still going inside me and sounding like and excited child he whispered in my ear "Ready?" I nodded as my ass was filled with a warm substance. We had both reached out climax and we spent the time coming down from it kissing, tongues wrestling in our mouths. Damien pulled out of me and we rinsed the leftovers of our activity away in the steaming water; I'd turned around so I could hold him close and we stood under the shower, letting the heat run off into the cold, in each others embrace._

"Aww that sounded so corny." I said. Our first entry was complete. Jack nipped my neck playfully, knowing it was just hard enough to make a bruise, warning people that his boyfriend was his forever.

"It sounded fun!" Jack said enthusiastically, reaching up from the seat next too me to claim my mouth for another long couple of minuets.


	2. Just a Quickie

**Diary of a Gay Boy or Two**

**Chapter 2**

**Heyy**

**This one will be quite short, so I'm sorry.**

**Each entry goes in Chronological order, so this one follows a couple of days after the shower incident in the previous chapter.**

**I hope this makes sense. **

**Enjoy. X**

"Right my go." I said. I had remembered my favourite time, and although we weren't doing it long, I still remember it, because it was the first time Jack had gone further than a kiss.

Jack who was still perched on my lap nodded moving enough that I could reach the book we were using as our diary.

_The door wouldn't open and inside the room was quiet, though there was someone in there; light had shafted through the doorframe. The only one with a key other than mine was Jack, so from the ring of keys in my pocket I found the dorm key and let myself in._

_A double meant squeak echoed across the room from the bed in the corner, I looked over just as Jack pulled his hand from his pants, which was the only thing he was wearing. I ran my eye over him, still paused at the door; I took note of his cute stomach, rapidly moving chest and random wet patch on his pants. Guessing immediately what he had been doing I tossed my book bag on to my bed and walked over to him,_

"_You could have waited." I said seductively. He looked at me guiltily, as if he thought he was in trouble. I sat at the edge of his bed close to where he was sitting, leaning over I strategically placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his bulge, I could feel that he was hard, I planted a kiss on his lips hoping it showed him what my earlier words had meant._

_He caught on, and reached out to place his hands in the same position as mine. I smiled into the kiss, and squeezed the hand I had resting on his cock. He jumped, and then took a step better than me and began circling the waist band of my black jeans before one-handedly unbuckling my belt and slipping his hand down my pants. We moaned at the bliss, and I copied the same so we both had a hand down each others trousers. _

_He broke off the kiss and began, kissing and nibbling down my neck much like I had been doing it the shower days before. He stood me up, and began tugging down my trousers, letting my pants catch too and leaving me standing with only my black shirt on. Tonight it seemed he was taking charge, I was glad it meant he loved me as much as I did him. _

_My length fell out and rested on the side of my leg he took it in his hand while pushing me down on his bed. He sat straddled on my legs, fingering it. After a while he let go to massage my testacies, _

"_Jack! Where did learn how to do that!" I shouted. It felt great and when he started pulling on my cock I groaned. I closed my eyes squeezing them; I couldn't believe how he knew that this is what I liked. _

_I shuddered as I felt his breath on my length. His tongue rimmed the head of my cock, I moaned loudly. He slipped his tongue down my shaft licking a column of spit lubricating it. He put his lips around the tip as if sipping something that wasn't there. He ran his lips down the edge leaving a trail of warm saliva dribbling down my cock, but it could all well be freezing cold seeing as it made me shiver, _

"_Damn Jack!" I screamed he pulled away as the bell rang for the end of lunch. Landing a long kiss on my lips he hopped off his bed and ran to his lesson leaving me to breathing hard pinned to his bed sweat beading from my head._

"Aww, I remember that!" Jack exclaimed. "Do you know how nervous I was?" I pulled his face to mine loosing us again deep in a long passionate kiss.

**So what you think of that one?**

**I know it wasn't long but that's how I intended it!**

**Pixx**


	3. Outdoors?

**What Happens in the Bedroom...**

**Chapter 3**

**Heyy,**

**I had MAJOR writers block. So sorrrrrry! : D  
>It sounds odd but my sister was like can you update the Diary one?<br>So this chapter is dedicated too Neve, whether she likes it or not! Ahahahahahaaa I'm so evil!  
>Not sure how it will go, but hey!<br>Enjoy!**

I pulled back, "There's another one." The lip embrace had reminded me of a different time where we kissed just as passionately.

Jack pulled up a chair from the cluster left from the last gang meeting, handed me the biro and rested his hand on my thigh.

_The rising sun filtered magically through the canopy of trees____that stretched_ _high above our heads. Neither of us noticed the uncomfortable floor that poked through the thick blanket we'd laid on the floor, we we're to lost in ourselves. Jack and I were lying upon the blanket hand-in-hand gazing at the stars. Around us was the lush cluster of green-leaved bushes and thick trunked trees that hid us mostly from the path that was meters away. _

_Jack laughed at something I'd obviously not caught, before rolling towards with my hand still encased in his. I screamed; a high girly scream that made him laugh harder. He stopped when he was hovering over me propped up by his free hand and my wrist that he'd pinned to the floor still holding. I reached up with my free hand to push him off, but he used his incredible balance to take one hand from the floor and pin mine down as if shackling them both to the floor. I tried to wriggle free but they seemed genuinely stuck._

_He hovered over me, his eyes alight, "Thought you might like that," he rasped before clearing his throat, "Though," he considered, "I bet you'd love this more." He let his arm relax which sent him tumbling towards me; landing accurately, his lip upon mine. Immediately he requested dominance within my mouth, enjoying taking the back seat of control I obliged to his wish letting his tongue flit excitedly around my mouth, feeling the texture of anything he could reach. Once my tongue was the final subject not yet examined I moved it, tangling it immediately in his tasting what I could from him._

_Our tongues wrestled, swapping saliva for what seemed like hours though it was only mere minuets, during which Jacks hands released my wrists from their confinement and they had moulded themselves to fit each others shape without either of them having to adjust the other. I had my head resting on Jacks hand while his legs had slipped either side of my own leg; I tangled my fingers in his maroon polo shirt, urging him to go further._

_Knowing from previous 'activities' he knew what my applied pressure on his back meant, he ran his fingers the length of my torso hooking his thumb through one of the belt holes. His long fingers meant he could just reach and brush the bulge that was forming, stretching the fabric of my loose shorts. He slipped his tongue from my mouth in time with gently slipped his hand from my head so he could rest on his elbow his face inches from mine. _

"_You like that, my Kami?" he whispered using a nickname he felt represented me best in Japanese, I was his spirit. I smiled at the affectionate name and nodded. He smiled his fingers still brushing against my ever growing bulge. Unhooking his thumb he began making circular motions with one long finger reaching further between my legs until he was creating patterns over the place where the head of my cock rested within my pants. His brow furrowed and he was biting his lip, as if he was concentrating on what he was doing rather than enjoying it. With my fingertips I reached up and smoothed the wrinkles that were indenting themselves to his forehead,_

"_Jack, honey stop just a second." He looked confused at what I'd said but he withdrew his fingers, "You honestly don't look like your having much fun. I mean if those frown wrinkles were to stay, it would ruin your cute looks." My smile now mirrored his, and we both laughed quietly; I took hold of him under the arms. "I think if our roles were reversed," I swung our bodies left so I was on top of him, pretty much squashing him flat. I lifted myself on too my elbows as he had before, "I think you'd enjoy things much better." I bent my head and began kissing trails along his jaw line and down his neck, occasionally grazing my teeth on his skin creating an unmistakable ribbon of love bites, claiming him as my own. _

_When I resurfaced his face was red and his breathe was ragged; not pausing to let him regain any oxygen I glued my mouth back on his this time taking dominance, I ran my tongue over his in quick swipe and then engaged his tongue in a wrestle. Regrettably we had to come up for air and instead of rejoining the battle within Jacks darkened cavern, I hoisted his maroon polo up to his armpits and made a new ribbon of bites in a path from the top of his left nipple finishing just below his navel. All the while I was running my hands along his sides and around his neck making him shiver lightly. This was the response I was looking for. _

_I began licking the darkened stretch of skin under the last mark I'd left. It wasn't long before I was tugging at his pale combats which caught his pants revealing strands if black hair. I caught a thread and began curling it around my tongue and then letting it spring back into place we both smiled quietly. I notched his shorts down another centimetre, the hair was thicker and I had begun hooking and winding itself around my lower lip. I glanced up at Jack, his face wasn't visible but his cheeks were red and his chin was taut like he was grimacing or biting his lip in silence. I grinned to myself, as a babble of voices floated past. _

_Jack's head snapped up, his face looking alarmed. I put a finger too my lips and slithered up to kiss him, stifling any nervous sounds._

_His lips tasted of every joyous moment we'd spent together, and when his mouth open slightly to allow his tongue to pass out I remembered every happy moment I'd spent within his embrace. He outlined my lips creating a new memory and requesting access too within my dark cavern. Naturally I parted my lips and let him slip inside my mouth. I left my tongue limp, letting Jack take the lead, though he was having none of it. He jabbed my tongue with his sparking a mini battle, while out hands roamed the parts of each others bodies either of us could reach._

_I opened one eye and cast a glance left, at where the voices were sourced and saw no prying eyes. So I gently slid my mouth off of Jack's tongue, he looked annoyed at the loss of contact but then he remembered what the voices had interrupted and his face relaxed. His shorts were in the same place I left them._

_Jack looked down at me; his eyes were crossed as he tried to focus on a more fixed point of my face. I began to slither my way down his body and without warning I plunged my hand into his shorts and under the waistband of his boxers; he gasped and tilted his head back onto the blanket. I squeezed one of his balls, massaging it with my thumb whilst gently pumping the skin. He shivered violently at the same time he let out an involuntary sigh of contempt, I smiled and withdrew my hand. Jack looked up at me smiling,_

"_That was a violation of my trust." He panted his eyes shining with silent laughter,_

"_Yeah," I replied mischievously, "But you enjoyed it." Jack laughed with me,_

"_Guilty." He whispered before letting his head once again drop to the floor. My smile widened, as I started tugging at his shorts, his boxers caught and came down too revelling his cock, curled around his leg like a puppy; a puppy which I had the urge to kiss and lick, which I did, tenderly planting strategically place kisses along his shaft and licking perfect lines from top to tip. Jack shuddered moaning loudly causing an echo around the woodland. He clamped a hand over his mouth, "What if there someone else around?" he whispered in a high pitched voice._

"_Then, hey." I murmured, "Free show." Jack rolled his eyes and fell back, only too bounce back up groaning when I plunged his cock into my mouth coating it in warm, bubbly saliva. He grabbed my head, pushing it further into my mouth, until I started retching. He let his hand relax, letting me lick him at my own pace. _

_He stopped me; put one hand on my chest to push me away. I pouted leaning back on one hand, my legs cross underneath me. He sat on my lap wrapping his legs around my waist, tight. Then he leant down and caught my pout with his own lips. While our lips tangled, he began unbuckling the belt of my shorts, unzipping the zipper. When he pulled away he hooked his hands into the pockets and started tugging at them pulling them down. _

_I was half naked in front of Jack; he began stroking my semi-erect cock, I groaned. His fingertips grazed the skin gently tickling the surface. He leant forward to reach my lips again, but only for a while. He crouched in front of me, cradling my cock in his hand; he ducked his head and kissed the head. He spat on the spot where his lips had been,_

"_I think it's about time you were inside me." Jack said possessively. _

"_I agree." I pushed him to the floor and pulled his sandals off his feet and whipped off his shorts still with his boxers tangled in them. I looked down at my semi-naked boyfriend perching with one knee on the floor one hovering in thin air. I bit my lip my eyes flickering between Jacks sweet lips and his cock, both I wanted to be close to. He pulled at his polo shirt trying to make it cover his erection, _

"_What are you staring at?" he asked self consciously. I leant over him, and moved his wrists away from his shirt, and then I straddled him around the waist, leaning down to whisper in his ear,_

"_If you don't mind," I said softly, with a kind of tickly whisper, "Doing that is obstructing my view. I quite like to admire beauty from afar before I get close." I drew back and crouched inbetween his legs. "This wont do! Turn over!" I ordered. He did as he was told, knowing the right position he crouched with his ass in the air. _

_I run my hand over the smooth skin, before stretching apart his ass cheeks. I traced circles around his entrance he shuddered beneath me. I put a finger in up to the first joint, then the second joint then the third. I pulled it out and pushed in back in pumping it for a while, before adding another digit, pounding him with both. He squawked in painful pleasure when I added another finger. His hole seemed large enough; I pulled out and crouched lining my erection up with his entrance. Without warning him I thrust in, he cried out in pain which turned into a groan of pleasure, when I immediately started pounding him to a beat. His pleasure increased when I began to pump his cock in time to my thrusting beat, his hips started to buck onto me forcing me to go faster. _

"_Shit! Damien! Faster!" he groaned, breathing heavily through his nose. I sped up until I to was breathing heavily. I pulled out a final time._

"Why the hell did you stop?" Jack pouted still sat on my lap. I nuzzled his neck,

"I think if anyone were to read this, us writing much further about that day; would either make them really horny or throw up." He wrapped an arm around my neck reeling my close,

"Let's hope for the first." He whispered before nibbling on my ear.

**Well!  
>How did ya'll like that one? It's actually took me about a month to write that! It's really weird! :D<br>Seee you in the next chapter! :D  
>Pixx<strong>


End file.
